We might as well be strangers
by PseudoL
Summary: Às vezes nem os bons amigos escapam à passagem do tempo. Kurtofsky fic
1. Chapter 1

**1 Setembro de 1999**

Era o primeiro dia de Dave no infantário.

Era algo intimidador estar num lugar repleto de crianças a correr e aos berros, afinal antes deste dia Dave tinha passado os dias com a sua irmã mais velha, Anya, e a sua mãe. Mas esta tinha encontrado um novo emprego e infelizmente, devido às incompatibilidade de horários, o infantário revelou-se a única opção possível.

Dave era um rapaz bastante observador e demasiado calmo, tendo em conta as outras crianças da sua idade, por isso decidira ficar pela mesa a desenhar. Olhando em seu redor via dois grupos bastante distintos: as raparigas que estavam ao lado da casa de bonecas a agir como se de famílias se tratassem; e os rapazes que estavam bastante entretidos a desmontar brinquedos ou a correr atrás uns dos outros. Era estranho ver esta divisão, afinal ele e a irmã sempre brincaram juntos, quer a desmontar brinquedos e fazer de mecânicos, como a agir como uma família, sendo que nesta situação Anya desempenhava o papel de mãe. Sentia falta da irmã para brincar, mas, como a sua mãe havia explicado, ela agora andava na escola para gente grande e ainda faltavam dois anos para Dave poder ir para lá também.

Fora estranho quando vira uma das educadoras a chamar todas as crianças e deixá-lo na mesa. Sentia-se deixado de parte, mas afinal de quê que ele estava à espera, era apenas o rapaz novo. Foi quando reparara em alguém escondido debaixo de uma mesa, que por gestos lhe pedira para não dizer que estava ali. Dave sentia-se confuso pois parecia ser um pequeno rapaz, no entanto estava a usar uma saia em tule por cima das calças e uma tiara. Resolvera também ele pôr-se debaixo da mesa e falar com o rapaz, que imediatamente lhe estendera a mão.

'Olá!' - também Dave lhe estendera a mão, mas revelava um olhar ainda mais confuso ao ouvir a voz do rapaz – 'O meu nome é Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, e o teu?'

-'Dave, quer dizer David Karofsky, mas chama-me Dave … Só a mãe me chama David'- o outro rapaz esboçara um sorriso - 'Po'quê que estas aqui e não a brincar com os outros meninos?'

-'Eles não querem que b'inque com eles, dizem que pareço uma menina e eles não b'incam com meninas. As raparigas não querem b'incar comigo porque dizem que assim só uma delas pode ter marido no jogo, mas eu não quero ser marido de nenhuma!' - disse Kurt empinando o nariz e esbugalhando os olhos azuis. David acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça fazendo de conta perceber a situação do rapaz- 'E porque elas querem a minha tiara.'

Dave sorrira, "Kurt é um rapaz estranho" pensava ele, mas isso não o impedira de perguntar se o rapaz queria ficar na mesa a desenhar com ele, mas Kurt negara o pedido, afinal ele não queria ser descoberto pelo resto das crianças, mas dissera que se Dave levasse uma folha para lá, eles podiam ficar os dois a desenhar.

Dave olhava Kurt com inveja. O rapaz desenhava tão bem quando em comparação com ele, que apesar de ser algo que gostasse muito, não tinha jeito para a coisa. Dave desenhara um dinossauro no meio de uma cidade "É o Godzilla, vês?", Kurt por sua vez estava a desenhar uma princesa de um filme que já tinha visto com a sua irmã, "A bela e o monstro" deveria ser esse o titulo.

-'Sabes Dave, a Bela é a minha princesa preferida, e queres saber porquê?' - perguntou o pequeno rapaz enquanto pintava o pêlo do Monstro. - 'Porque apesar do príncipe não ser bonito, ela conseguiu gostar dele e torna-lo numa pessoa boa.' - dera uma olhada ao desenho do Dave e pegando no lápis vermelho fez um sorriso no dinossauro

-'Porquê que fizeste isso?'

-'Ele parecia triste'

Não tardara a serem descobertos pela educadora para serem chamados para o almoço. Dave sentara-se ao lado de Kurt, afinal, ainda não conhecia mais ninguém. Não tardara à mesa ficar repleta de outros miudos que ao fim de cinco minutos iniciaram uma pequena guerra de comida que em pouco tempo passara a envolver praticamente todos os presentes na sala com a excepção de Kurt que se tentara esconder debaixo da mesa mas antes que pudesse um dos rapazes entornara o sumo de laranja por cima dele. David ficara zangado e mandara-os parar pegando no braço de um dos rapazes maiores, o mesmo que entornara o sumo por cima do seu amigo.

-'Pede desculpa!'- Kurt aproximara-se de Dave e com os dois braços tentou afasta-lo de Finn Hudson, era esse o nome do rapaz alto, salvo erro da memoria de Kurt.

-'Deixa estar Dave, eu já estou habituado. Não precisas de ficar de castigo por minha causa.'

Dave seguira o conselho do amigo apesar de não concordar, mas prometera a si mesmo que não ia deixar isso voltar a acontecer.

Passaram o resto da tarde a desenhar e a brincar com os Power Rangers, que Kurt insistia em casar enquanto se encontravam em batalha com o poderoso Optimus Prime. O relógio marcava seis horas e meia quando Elizabeth Hummel e Alexandra Karofsky, acompanhada de Anya apareceram para vir buscar os respectivos filhos. Kurt não hesitara a correr para os braços da mãe, que sorria ao ouvi-lo contar como havia sido o seu dia.

-'Mãe, mãe! Tenho um amigo novo, mãe. Ele chama-se Dave e é muito g'ande e... '- apontara para o pequeno Dave que estava de momento a ter o seu pequeno cabelo encaracolado a ser torturado pelas mãos da irmã ' - Ali está ele, mãe! E, e ele ajudou-me quando os out'os meninos estavam a atirar comida uns contra os out'os.

Elizabeth sorria e tirara a máquina fotográfica da mala, tinha por hábito tentar fotografar todos os momentos importantes para a vida do filho, pois temia com o progredir da sua doença vir a esquecer-se destes. Pedira a Alexandra para tirar uma foto aos dois rapazes coisa que Sra. Karofsky não hesitou a aceitar, afinal também ela gostava de ver recordados os momentos importantes do filho.

Kurt pegara na mão do amigo e levara o para as escadas onde Dave se sentou e Kurt pos-se no degrau abaixo sorrindo. Dave pousara a cabeça sob o cabelo macio de kurt, abraçando-o e sorrindo para a camara.

Elizabeth agradecera a Alexandra, dizendo que depois de revelar a fotografia dar-lhe-ia uma e Kurt despedira-se de Anya e de Dave com um beijo de leve na face que fez com que o rapaz maior ficasse com as bochechas rosadas.

-'Té amanhã Dave'

-'Té amanhã Kurt'


	2. Chapter 2

**31 de Outubro de 1999**

Era halloween e isso era para Kurt era uma optima oportunidade para usar algo mais bonito e requintado. Durante o ultimo mês o rapaz havia insistido em ajudar a mãe na tarefa de fazer o seu fato, estava decidido a vestir-se de Peter Pan.

Elizabeth acabara de colocar o chapéu na cabeça do filho quando ouvira o marido a chama-los para o pequeno almoço. Kurt apressara-se a correr para os braços do pai mostrando orgulhosamente o seu fato.

-Gostas pai? Gostas? Fui eu que fiz com a mãe. - Burt pegou no filho ao colo e fez de conta que examinava o fato com bastante atenção, embora não percebesse nada de costuras nem moda.

Apesar de saber que o seu filho era bastante diferente dos outros rapazes sabia que ele era um rapaz forte e decido, mais do que alguma vez Burt fora. Elizabeth acabara de colocar os pratos dela e de Burt na mesa antes de preparar algo diferente para Kurt, sabia que não havia melhor surpresa para o rapaz do que panquecas com a forma da face do Mickey pela manhã.

-Ob'igada mamã!

-Hoje vai ser o Pai a levar-te à escola que a hoje está a sentir-se doente.

-Okay mamã.

Elizabeth sabia que o seu estado estava a piorar de dia para dia, evitava sair de casa, os seus membros já não lhe respondiam, a memória faltava-lhe e necessitava das fotos para poder lembrar-se de pequenas coisas. Começara a espalhar pela casa pequenos papeis com datas importantes e como o aniversário do filho, do marido, o aniversário de casamento dos dois... Sem dar conta que deitara a garrafa de caramelo ao chão. Olhara para Burt preocupada, os dois tinham consciencia que a doença estava a piorar, mesmo que atenuada pelos medicamentos que tomava diariamente. Os dois haviam decidido não informar Kurt sobre a doença da mãe, era segundo eles uma realidade demasiado cruel para uma criança tão pequena enfrentar, mas o filho suspeitava, algo não estava certo apesar de não ter consciencia do quê.

-Mamã toma a garrafa, deixaste cair sem querer. -disse kurt pegando a garrafa do chão e colocando-a sobre a mesa. - Tens de ter mais atenção às coisas mamã.

-Obrigada meu amor, agora senta-se que já te ponho o pequeno almoço na mesa.

Kurt sentara-se na mesa e colocara algum caramelo sob as suas panquecas. Pensava para si mesmo, tentando adivinhar que fato levaria Dave naquele dia. Dave apesar de fã de alguns filmes da disney, tal como Kurt, não parecia o tipo de rapaz que levasse um fato de principe de collants, pronto ao salvamento. Talvez Dave optasse pelo Godzilla visto estar sempre a falar dele.

Enquanto comia ouvia os seus pais a falar e a combinaras tarefas diárias, pois visto naquele dia Elizabeth ficar em casa, seria Burt o encarregue do transporte do filho e das compras, pelo menos se a esposa não se sentir melhor.

De pequeno almoço tomado foram pai e filho para o camiao de trabalho do pai, que seria o coche de Kurt para o infantário. Burt forrara o banco com jornais, pois sabia como o filho odiava sujar-se e era normal os bancos terem algum oleo.

No infantário Dave esperara por Kurt, estava disfarçado de pirata algo tipo um dos subordinados do infame Capitão Gancho. Fora estranho quando vira os outros rapazes reunir-se com de forma a pedir para se juntar a eles para á noite irem pedir doces.

-Queres vir hoje connosco pedir doces? - Perguntara Finn Hudson que estava disfarçado de Michael Angelo das Tartarugas Ninja

Dave não sabia o que dizer, era a primeira vez que o convidavam para tal coisa e sentia-se tentado a aceitar, mas sem ele Kurt iria ficar sozinho e nem sequer iria pedir doces naquele ano.

-O Kurt pode vir comigo?

-Claro que não! - quase gritara Noah Puckerman, um dos rapazes cuja maior diversão era chatear Kurt e tentar faze-lo chorar, disfarçado de Super Mario. Dave lembra-se de diversas vezes que andara à luta com Noah por causa de Kurt. - Nós não queremos meninas connosco. Sabes que no ano passado ele veio vestido de Floco de Neve ou lá como se chama aquela princesa.

-O Kurt não é uma menina, é um menino, e parem de ser maus para ele! -Dave estava furioso, cerrava os pulsos irritado

-Alguem irritou o Hulk~ohhh~! - as gargalhadas enterraram por completo os murmurios irritados de Dave. - O Dave gosta do Kurt, o Dave gosta do Kurt... - Estas palavras ecoavam nos ouvidos do rapaz, o tom de troça parecia magoa-lo mais do que qualquer murro que já tenha levado.

-Ewwww mas eles são dois rapazes! - Apontara Puck, tal como era conhecido Noah.

-Deixem-me em paz! Eu não vou com vocês, se o Kurt não for não vou, ele é meu amigo e prefiro ir com ele. - A cantoria voltara a ressoar, e agora também as raparigas se haviam juntado. Dave nunca se sentira tão pequeno e abafado.

Burt chegara com o filho ao infantário e esperara com ele por alguma das educadoras para anotar a chegada do filho ouvira os comentários pouco felizes das outras mães em relação ao seu filho. "Pelo menos este ano dignou-se a não o deixar vir de vestido..."; "Mas que tipo de pais deixam o miudo sair de casa assim...", "Espero que o meu filho não lhe siga o exemplo e nem lhe fale...". Estes comentários partiam-lhe o coraçao, seria impensavel que alguém se referisse com palavras tao crueis a uma criança, muito menos alguem doce e simpatico como Kurt.

-Olá Kurt! - Cumprimentara Alexandra Karofksy ao ver a criança – Estás tão bonito hoje, meu anjo.

-Ob'igada.

-Olha o Dave já está lá dentro à tua espera.- Os seus olhos focavam agora Burt a quem estendera a mão –O senhor deve ser o pai do Kurt, nota-se, têm o mesmo olhar. Alexandra Karofsky, muito prazer.

-Burt Hummel, e o prazer é todo meu.

Alexandra despedira-se de Kurt e de Burt, deixando os dois à mercê dos comentários desagradáveis de outras mães, mas reparara que desta vez alguem tinha intervido na conversa delas pois pareciam chocadas. "Sinceramente Carole, custa a crer que digas isso, até parece que queres que o teu filho fique da mesma maneira, embora não seja dificil prever que tal aconteça visto não ter nenhuma presença masculina em casa...", a mulher a quem as palavras se dirigiam parecia magoada. Do que Burt sabia Carole Hudson criava sozinha o filho desde a morte do marido à dois anos, e tentava fazer o melhor que podia, conciliando o trabalho na merciaria e a familia. Ouvira a mulher retirando-se magoada, desculpando-se que teria de abrir a loja naquele dia.

-"Kurt já podes ir lá para dentro, depois esperas aqui por mim ou pela mãe."

-"Sim papá."

Kurt dirigia-se para dentro do edificio e facilmente identificara Dave no meio dos outros rapazes o que o deixara algo triste, se calhar tinha arranjado novos amigos que fossem brincar com ele e não ficavam a manhã a desenhar nem a planear festas de chá entre a Barbie e os Power Rangers. Olhava à sua volta para os disfarces de toda a gente, e apesar de estar contente com o seu fato de Peter Pan não conseguia deixar de sentir inveja do vestido de Cinderela de Quinn Fabray, ou do fato de vampira de Tina, mas depois dos acontecimentos do ano anterior, Kurt aprendera da maneira mais cruel que usar um disfarce de princesa não era das melhores ideias. Lembra-se dos olhares estranhos que as mães dos outros miudos lhe lançavam, das palavras que diziam embora não soubesse o significavam metade delas, e do sorriso da mãe que tentava esconder a tristeza que sentia ao ouvir tais coisas sobre o seu filho. Passara aquele dia sozinho, pois nenhuma das outras crianças sequer se aproximara dele, por isso decidira naquele ano optar por um fato mais discreto.

Mas ouvira algo que chamara a sua atenção; "Deixem-me em paz, a mim e ao Kurt!" o que no fundo tornara o coração do pequeno rapaz mais leve, perder o unico amigo que tinha ia ser cruel. Dave afastara-se dos outros rapazes vindo ao encontro de Kurt, que achara bastante engraçado o facto do amigo estar disfarçado de pirata, afinal os piratas tinham uma grande importancia na historia de Peter Pan, fazia parecer que no fundo tinham combinado o fato.


	3. Chapter 3

**17 de Dezembro de 1999**

Vá passavam desdo o dia que os dois rapazes se conheceram e haviam-se tornado inseparaveis desde então, tornando-se comum para Dave e Kurt passarem as tardes de sabado juntos em casa de Dave, muitas vezes a pedido de Elizabeth quando a doença dela tinha alguma recaida mais forte. Kurt adorava a companhia de Anya, era optimo ter uma companhia feminina perto da sua idade, era normal organizarem pequenas festas de chá, e com a ajuda da mãe de Dave faziam bolachas e bolos para oferecer aos pais de Kurt ou comer depois do jantar. Durante as suas estadias descobrira factos curiosos:

-O nome inteiro de Dave era: David Theodore Karofsky, o que resultava que por vezes a sua mãe o chamava de Ted para distinguir quando o irmão desta estava em casa. Algo que Kurt achava bastante engraçado pois achava que o nome Teddy ficava bastante bem ao seu amigo, e várias vezes se referia a ele como tal.

-Dave possuia duas versões dos VHS da disney, tanto a original como a polaca

-Passara o ultimo ano a viver com um tio e a esposa na Polónia e falava fluentemente a lingua.

-Que a mãe de Dave desenhava e fazia joias, e pintara o quarto de Dave com diversos personagens que o rapaz gostava.

-Kurt aprendera que por mais que tentasse não tinha muito jeito para videojogos, com a excepção do Sonic, no qual a sua personagem preferida era o Miles Tails.

-Os Karofsky tinham uma gata branca persa chamada Śnieg, que significa Neve em Polaco

Por vezes acabavam por ir patinar, tanto ao ringue como ao lago lá perto que devido ao frio estava congelado, o que acontecia quando estavam na companhia de Paul Karofsky, que dizia que o lago lhe fazia lembrar os seus tempos de jovem na Polónia. Dave e Anya aprenderam a andar pouco depois de saberem andar sem cair, era uma especie de tradição familiar, todo os membros da familia o sabiam fazer. Os Karofsky ensinaram-no a patinar para inclui-lo nas actividades em familia, emprestando-lhe os antigos patins de Dave que acabaram decorados com fitas purpura e uma estrela dourada em cada. Tanto Dave como Paul juntavam-se a jogar uma especie de Hoquei simplificado, desporto porque o rapaz era apaixonado. Não era incomum ver Dave a contar como havia sido o jogo do dia anterior, ou explicar algum promenor a Kurt.

Outra tradição visitar a Polónia na época natalicia, país de origem da familia, tanto Paul como Alexandra haviam emigrado para os Estados Unidos da América ainda jovens com as familias, como consequência da II Guerra Mundial. Isso queria dizer que Kurt iria passar duas semanas praticamente só.

No dia seguinte seria a festa de Natal do infantário, o que incluia troca de presentes e uma pequena actuação para os pais. Kurt passara os ultimos dias a ensaiar em casa, deixando Burt e Elizabeth fartos do natal, mesmo uma semana antes do mesmo. Enquanto cantava pintava uma pequena moldura, em que estava colocada a fotografia do dia em que se conheceu Dave para oferecer lhe oferecer antes de ele partir. Pedira ajuda à mãe para colocar um pequeno pin do Godzilla na moldura, mas ela disse-lhe que era impossivel e ele teria de desenhar-lo na moldura. Kurt via-se frustado porque queria um godzilla bonito e não um desenho mal feito, e não tardou a deixar a casa cheia de folhas com tentativas de desenhar o monstro.

Dave por sua vez já tinha feito o presente de Kurt, uma pequena tiara em arame (moldada com a ajuda da mãe) e os patins que o pequeno rapaz usava quando ia patinar com os Karofsky juntamente com um cartão a dizer "Feliz Natal" em polaco, que aprendera a escrever para a ocasião.


	4. Chapter 4

**18 de Dezembro de 1999**

Kurt acordara cedo, estava em extase para a festa daquele dia, a actuação de teatro da pquena turma e ainda por cima teria um pequeno solo durante a actuação do coro. Na peça de teatro, que pretedia alertar para a necessidade da solidariedade naquela epoca do ano, desempenharia o papel do anjo que estava a convencer o jovem, papel desempenhado por Noah, dos beneficios de ajudar os outros, enquanto Finn lhe dizia que apenas iria perder o seu tempo e mais valia a pena ficar em casa a dormir e brincar com os presentes novos. Dave infelizmente não tinha um papel muito activo na peça ficando apenas como narrador, papel que o rapaz agradecia pois nunca fora grande fã do palco e das atençoes.

A peça não fora um grande sucesso pois Finn tropeçara num dos fios fazendo cair metade do cenário por cima de Dave e Noah, que decidira sabotar praticamente metade do diálogo. Não era dificil ver que Kurt estava à beira de um ataque de lágrimas, o rapaz tremia e controlava-se para dizer as suas falas sem actualmente ter a voz a tremer. Dave precisava de ajuda-lo ver o amigo naquele estado no momento em que devia estar a brilhar fazia-o sentir-se mal, mas para sua felicidade fora obrigado a ouvir vezes sem conta as falas de Noah durante os ensaios o que lhe permitiu no minimo ter alguma ideia sobre o que a personagem dizia. Precisava apenas de se encher de coragem e assumir o papel de Puck. Várias coisas ocurreram na sua cabeça, e se falhasse e apenas piora-se a situação, fazendo com que todos se rissem dele e arruinando ainda mais o momento a Kurt, e acabava por deixar mal os seus pais e irmã; mas felizmente Dave maioritariamente agia sem pensar nas consequencias e por isso subiu ao palco, tentando improvisar alguma coisa relacionada com a peça. As palavras que dizia pareciam não ser as correctas, mas faziam algum sentido pois pelo menos Finn e Kurt respondiam de forma fiel à peça. Este ultimo sorria e sussurrou-lhe "obrigada por-me ajudares".

No fim fora algo estranho ouvir os aplausos dos pais, via a sua mãe ao fundo de pé dizendo que estava orgulhosa dele. Saira do palco o mais depressa possivel, sentia as pernas a tremer e um nó gigantesco na garganta, decididamente o palco não era a sua zona de conforto. Kurt puxava-o pela manga da camisola para o obrigar a voltar ao palco e agradecer ao publico. Dave sente-se pequeno no palco, sente-se um pequeno alien sob a sombra de Kurt que sorria.

Após o espectaculo Dave pedira permissão a Burt e Elizabeth para levar Kurt ao pequeno quarto que servira de bastidores pois queria fazer uma suspresa. Elizabeth concordara de imediato mas Burt ficara apreensivo, era normal ver o filho chegar a casa com feridas pelas pernas e a chorar, e não queria que isso acontecesse naquele dia, mas acabara por ceder ao ver o olhar que a sua esposa lhe lançava.

Pegara na mão de Kurt e levara-o para os bastidores, pegara num pequeno embrulho que tinha para o amigo e entregara-o desejando que este gostasse do presente. Não esperava era que o pequeno rapaz também tivesse um presente para ele. Olhava fixamente para o presente que recebera esperando que Kurt abrisse o dele, mas pareciam estar a mesma coisa pois ambos efectuavam a mesma acção.

-Acho que é melhor abrirmos ao mesmo tempo, aos t'ês abrimos. Um...Dois... e T'ês...

Dave pegara no pequeno pacote e abrira-o rapidamente, a curiosidade de saber o que estava lá dentro era demasiada para conter-se, afinal era um presente dado por Kurt. Soltara um enorme sorriso ao ver a foto, tirada precisamente à três meses emoldurada num caixilho azul bebé que que Dave conseguia adivinhar ter sido pintado manualmente por Kurt devido às pequenas impressoes digitais que percorriam toda a superficie. Tanto no canto superior esquerdo como no canto inferior direito Kurt tinha colado algo que caracteriza-se cada um deles; uma pequena tiara, com uma estrela com um K, e um dinossauro com um T, de Teddy, pintado na barriga. A foto causara um sorriso no rapaz, era a foto que Elizabeth tirara no dia em que os dois se tinham conhecido.

O rapaz mais pequeno por seu lado não conseguia esconder a felicidade ao ver o presente de Dave, eram uns patins, os mesmo que usara sempre que estava em casa de Dave e que um dia lhe haviam pertencido. Na caixa ainda tinha mais um cartão e outra embrulho mais pequena.

-A mamã disse-me que só podias abrir a embrulho pequeno no Natal, mas eu deixo-te abrir agora para veres. - Kurt dera-lhe a embrulho às mãos, e pedira para que abrissem juntos.

As mãos de Dave tremiam sem razão aparente, sentia a boca seca e um nó na garganta, não sabia exactamente o que fazer, e se Kurt não gostasse, e e... sem dar conta tinha as mãos do rapaz mais pequeno sob as suas tentando acalmando-o. Rasgaram o papel cuidadosamente, afinal o rapaz mais pequeno queria utiliza-lo para uma das suas colagens, e Dave dissera a Kurt que teria de ser ele a abrir a caixa.

Os olhos azuis do rapaz ganharam uma nova vivacidade, dentro daquele embrulho estava uma pequena tiara em prata, que haveria sobrado dos trabalhos anteriores de Alexandra e que ela aproveitara. Era um trabalho simples, uma forma que embora algo complexa, via-se completamente deporada sem decorações que não fossem construidas pela propria forma do objecto, era uma peça que poderia pretencer a uma princesa ou um principe.

-A mamã sabia que gostavas de coroas e tiaras e resolveu fazer-te isto. - Kurt começara a chorar – Não gostas? Eu pedi para a mamã fazer uma coisa que não parecesse muito de uma menina, eu sei que não gostas que te chamem menina, po'que és um menino ...

-Não, não é isso Teddy- dizia em soluços enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rosto. - É que gora estou a ficar triste porque tu deste-me algo tão bonito e eu só te dei uma moldura feia.

Para Dave não era verdade, aquela moldura e a foto valiam bem mais do que uma tiara e uns patins, era um presente que só o amigo lhe poderia dar, algo só dos dois, uma foto do primeiro dia em que fazia alguem que não fosse da sua familia, feliz. Pegara na tiara cuidadosamente e pousara sobre a cabeça de Kurt. Ele parecia não uma princesa, mas um principe.


	5. Chapter 5

**25 de Maio de 2000**

Dave encontra a mãe a chorar no quarto de manhã, o telefone estava pousado em cima da cama e podia ver ao lado uma fotografia do seu tio David acompanhado de um amigo, que Dave não sabia ser o companheiro dele. Era algo que o deixava curioso quando o tio o levava a passear, ele e William Adams passeavam de mãos dadas, abraçavam-se, coisas que quando tentava fazer com Kurt apenas recebia insultos dos outros rapazes e que os tios sofriam por parte de outros adultos. Os insultos agravaram-se depois do dia dos namorados em que Kurt e Dave trocaram os cartões um com o outro, afinal eram os melhores amigos e porque não, afinal a mãe dissera que namorados era quando gostavam muito de estar com alguém e gostavam dessa pessoa, e sem dúvida Dave gostava muito de Kurt e de estar com ele.

Se calhar, pensava Dave, William era a "namorada" do tio David, tal como Kurt era a sua "namorada", isto até Kurt se recusar a ser chamado namorada e chamar namorada a Dave e resolveram passar a chamar-se "Ted e Beth" só para se irritarem mutuamente. Kurt dizia que Dave era o seu Teddy, como se referi-se a um teddy bear. Um dia resolvera perguntar ao tio porque não tinha filhos, pois ele queria um primo para poder brincar, William ria-se perante o embaressamento do companheiro a tentar responder ao sobrinho dizendo que as raparigas não gostavam muito dele por isso tinha ido viver com William porque as raparigas também não gostavam dele, e que eles os dois tinham o Spock, o cão como filho. Dave achara uma resposta aceitavel e resolvera não questionar mais.

Dave aproximara-se da mãe para lhe perguntar o que se passava, mas antes de obter uma resposta a mãe abraçara-o fortemente, sabia que o filho corria o mesmo risco que o seu irmão, e murmurava entre dentes pedindo que não lhe acontecesse o mesmo. Pelo que ouvira nas noticias tinha-se tratado de um assalto violento, mas Alexandra sabia que essa não era a verdade, David já à algum tempo temia pela vida, quando soube da existencia de grupos neo-nazis na zona de Lima. No dia anterior tanto o seu irmão como o seu companheiro iriam jantar a sua casa a pedido de Dave para depois leva-lo ao cinema, mas nunca chegaram. Pouco passara das sete da manhã quando recebera uma chamada da policia a contar que o seu irmão tinha sido encontrado morto juntamente com William no meio de uma rua movimentada da cidade. Os corpos estavam despidos e com a palavra "Fag" inscrita com uma lâmina pelo abdomen e os seus orgaos genitais encontravam-se mutilados, o que indicava para um crime de odio. David tinha nódoas negras por todo o corpo indicando sinais de luta, e a parte direita da face desfeita, talvez por uma pedra. O corpo de William indicava que antes de morto tenha sido violentado e forçado a actos de cariz sexual, seguindo o corpo havia um rasto de sangue deixado atrás do corpo o que indica que se tentara mover para pedir ajuda, mas não a recebera. Entre os dois corpos estava uma caixa com um caderno, um foto dos dois miudos, Kurt e Dave no parque e pequeno bilhete a dizer: "Coragem Dave"

-"David filho, sabes que o teu tio ontem era para vir jantar cá a casa e não veio, certo?"

- Sim mamã. Eu sei, mas porquê que estas a chorar?

-O teu tio e o William morreram - Dave ficara em choque, como podia aquilo acontecer ainda à menos de 24 horas falara com eles, e pareciam animados por ir la a casa

-Mas eles estavam doentes mamã? - perguntara o miudo com lagrimas a escorrer pela cara

-Não filho, não foi isso, eles foram assaltados ontem e como o tio David tentou defender-se e ao William eles mataram-nos. - custava a Alexandra mentir sobre as razões da morte do irmão, ela que sempre o apoiara quando os seus próprios pais o deixaram só pondo-o fora de casa, mas contar a realidade ao seu filho seria demasiado cruel para Dave

Alexandra abraçara o filho com mais força, sabia que o estava a tentar proteger de um sociedade cruel, que ela esperava avidamente que mudasse para que Dave não sofresse o mesmo destino. Mormurava as suas preçes em sussuros tentanto com que dave não ouvisse, o problema é que apesar de não perceber tudo, Dave ouvira por entre os soluços da mãe:

**-Por favor não deixeis o Dave seguir as pegadas do David... Eu não sei quanta mais dor posso aguentar...**


	6. Chapter 6

**26 de Maio de 2000**

Por proibição da familia nem David nem William iriam ser enterrados junto das respectivas familias, que nunca aprovaram o seu relacionamento. Gustav e Alda, pais de Alexandra e David e avós de Anya e Dave nem sequer apareceram no funeral afirmando que o seu filho "morrera" no dia em que escolhera desonrar a familia, o casal havia-o expulsado de casa aos 16 anos, passando pouco mais de um ano desde que a familia se instalara na América depois de o encontrar juntamente com Adam a dormir na mesma cama. Eram de uma familia extremamente religiosa e sem hesitar expulsaram-no e apagaram todo e qualquer registo da sua inserçao na familia, fotos de infancia foram deitadas fora, cartas rasgadas que Alexandra não hesitara a guardar consigo. Fora uma cena que ficara na memoria de Alexandra, na altura com 19 anos, que apesar de discordar com a decisão dos seus pais não pronunciara uma unica palavra, algo de que se arrependia, mesmo apesar do perdão do irmão. No entanto fizera tudo o resto que estava ao seu alcance para o ajudar, arranjara um emprego extra para pagar o curso de advocacia de David, pedira mesmo aos pais de Paul, seu namorado na altura e futuro marido para que o acolhessem e evitar que ele fosse parar ás ruas de Ohio. Fora até mesmo ela que apresentra David a William, um colega seu de turma durante uma festa.

Dave olhava á sua volta, e via bastantes caras familiares, a tia Joanna levava o seu novo namorado, o tio Pietro abraçava a esposa e o filho, embora não fossem familiares direitos de David, sempre o trataram como um deles desde o momento em que pisara a soleira da sua porta à mais de dez anos. Outros que não conhecia, supos ser amigos de William ou familiares. O coraçao de Dave gelara ao ver que Kurt também estava lá de mão dada ao seu pai, com a sua mãe ao lado sentada, o rapaz conseguia dizer que algo de errado passava-se com Elizabeth, parecia fraca, pálida sem forças para aguentar a cerimonia a pé.

Dave sabia como Kurt adorava sair com ele e com os tios, era como se fossem uma "versão miniatura" deles nas palavras de William. Era comum o casal levar as duas crianças ao Zoo, ou ao parque perto da casa deles, e ficarem a ve-los brincar. Não eram raras as vezes que diziam aos miudos para serem fortes e que não havia palavras que pudessem dizer que os iriam mudar, quando insultados em plena via publica.

Ao ver os caixoes serem baixados sentira uma dor no peito indescritival, como se apenas naquele tivesse consciencia do que tinha acontecido e que não iria voltar a ver o tio. Sustinha as lagrimas quando lhe pediram para dizer alguma coisa sobre os tios, não queria, não podia deixar que as emoçoes arruinassem a sua despedida, o seu pequeno tributo aos tios no quais pensara a noite a pensar.


	7. Chapter 7

**17 de setembro de 2000**

Finalmente Dave iria para a "escola dos grandes" como lhe chamava. Esperava mesmo ficar na mesma turma que Kurt afinal não tinha outro amigo da idade dele, afinal tinha sido esse o desejo que pediu a uma estrela cadente no ultimo verão, **"Ficar com o Kurt na mesma turma"**. Chegara à escola ainda cedo na companhia da irmã que lhe fizera uma pequena visita guiada de forma ao rapaz conhecer a escola, o edifico parecia-lhe enorme comparado com o infantário, e bastante mais povoado o que lhe deixara uma sensação de desconforto e nervosismo. Dave odiava estar repleto de pessoas, sentia que estavam a observar cada passo seu, a dar opinioes desagradaveis, a julga-lo de alguma forma. Sabia como as pessoas eram crueis, afinal durante o ultimo ano tivera provas disso: os insultos dirigidos a Kurt e a ele mesmo, as vezes que os outros rapazes batiam em Kurt na ausencia de Dave, os comentários que ouvira em relação à morte do tio e de William e isso assustava-o. Via os lábios da irmã mexerem enquanto ela explicava as coisas, mas não ouvia nada, o nervosismo parecia fazer com que o seu aparelho auditivo falhasse e não conseguisse ouvir nada mais do que os seus pesados pés a arrastarem-se pelo chão os murmuros, não ouvia os berros dos outros miudos, nem a campainha, nem mesmo a despedida da irmã. Parecia estar num estado de transe que apenas fora interrompido quando sentira uma pequena mão tocar-lhe no ombro,que pela delicadeza do toque e o doce perfume poderia adivinhar ser de Kurt, que lhe pegara na mão e levara-o para a sala.

-Bom dia Teddy! - dissera num sorriso Kurt

**Afinal o desejo de Dave realizara-se, ele ficaria com Kurt**


	8. Chapter 8

**5 de março de 2001**

Desde a morte de David que Alexandra evitava ter de trabalhar ao sabado, insistia que iria passar o máximo de tempo possivel com os filhos e até mesmo Kurt que já era praticamente considerado membro da casa.

Era sábado à tarde o que normalmente significava que iria ter o Kurt em sua casa e iriam patinar, não fosse o facto da sua mãe naquele dia ter de apresentar um novo projecto de joias e figurinos para uma peça de teatro numa companhia sedeada a duas horas de viagem de carro de Lima.

Anya iria para casas de umas amigas, e Paul iria ficar a trabalhar no escritório o que queria dizer que ou Dave iria para casa da tia Joahnna. Fora salvo pelo pedido de ultima hora de Elizabeth Hummel que perguntara se Dave não poderia ir para casa deles fazer companhia a Kurt, proposta que Alexandra aceitou, manda-lo para a casa da cunhada enquanto ela estava a tentar resolver uma crise no casamento dela não parecia uma boa ideia.

Eram 10 da manhã quando Dave tocara à campainha dos Hummel. Levava consigo uma caixa com uns bolos que a mãe havia preparado na noite anterior e um ramo de flores para a mãe de Kurt porque supostamente ela estava doente. Para Kurt, levava um pequeno queque decorado por ele, e o seu Power Ranger vermelho, que sabia ser o unico que o rapaz não tinha. Fora Kurt que abriu a porta e ao ver o rapaz o pequeno coração de Dave dera um pulo.

Olá Teddy! - Dave corara e estendera a mão com as flores – São para mim?

Sim, … quer dizer não, são para a tua mãe, a mamã mandou entregar. Mas se quiseres um ramo eu posso ir ali apanhar umas flores só para ti! - Kurt rira-se baixinho, sinceramente ele tinha um amigo muito estranho. - Já agora isto é para ti.-disse entregando uma caixinha.

Obrigada.

Kurt abrira a caixinha com o queque e o boneco do Power Ranger vermelho que supostamente estava a guardar o queque para ninguem o comer sem ser Kurt mas que acabara por não resistir ao bolo estando com a cara enterrada no creme. "Ohhh" suspirava Dave, passara tanto tempo a tentar fazer aquela estrela no bolo. O rapaz tentara desculpar-se mas viu-se arrastado para a sala dos Hummel e sentado numa pequena cadeira à volta de uma mesa redonda repleta de chavenas de chá e agora alguns dos bolos que trouxera. Nas cadeiras ao seu lado estavam ocupadas pelos Power Rangers de Kurt que agora supostamente estava a cumprimentar o novo colega de equipa, e um urso de peluche, o Mr Tummus. Ouvira Kurt chamar a mãe e traze-la cuidadosamente para a sala pelo braço como um pequeno cavalheiro e ajuda-la a sentar-se no sofá. Agradecera a Dave pelas flores e perguntara se algum dos rapazes queria ver um filme, ou ouvir uma história. Kurt pedia-lhe para contar a história do capuchinho vermelho enquanto os dois lanchavam na pequena mesa que o rapaz tinha preparado. Colocava com cuidado o sumo de laranja nas pequenas chávenas de chá e pedira à mãe para cortar as fatias do bolo. Dave olhava confuso para a chávena, pensara em pedir um copo, mas ver o cuidado com que o amigo preparara tudo ao mais pequeno promenor tirara-lhe a coragem.

-Po'quê que não estás a beber, Teddy? Não gostas do sumo?

-Não, não, é que eu nunca bebi dum copo destes e tenho medo de virar tudo na mesa.-

-Oh Teddy, podias ter dito! Isso não é um copo é uma chávena de chá, pa'a seres minha namorada tens de saber isso.- Elizabeth não podia deixar de soltar uma pequena risada ao ouvir o filho referir-se ao amigo como namorada.

-Kurt, o Dave é um menino por isso não é namorada mas sim namorado. - Dave sentira a cara a ficar mais rosada, não fazia a minima que Kurt já tinha falado com a mãe sobre ele. - Percebeste Kurt? -Este apenas abanava a cabeça a concordar.

-Mas mamã, a professora disse na escola que só as raparigas podiam ter namorados e que os rapazes só podiam ter namoradas porque se tivessem um namorado iam parar ao inferno. - Dave olhava agora para o chão, lembrava-se daquele dia.

"Fora no dia 14 de Fevereiro, vulgo Dia de São Valentim, e Kurt e Dave pretendiam trocar cartões um com o outro, com um coração colado ou desenhado e as palavras "Gosto de ti", mas a professora proibira-os, começando aos berros dizendo que iriam para o Inferno se continuassem assim, pois pessoas como eles iam lá parar, e obrigara-os a dar o cartão a uma das raparigas. Dave tentara dizer alguma coisa contra e discutir, dizendo que os seus tios eram das pessoas mais carinhosas que conhecia e que não ia ser uma professora velha que iria dizer que eles iam para o inferno, acabando de castigo sem intervalo para brincar. Kurt estava irritado, e como forma de protesto recusara-se a dar o cartão a uma das raparigas, e dera-o a Dave que o guardara no bolso antes que a professora o pudesse tirar, acabando também ele de castigo. Foram postos em dois pequenos quartos desprovenidos de luz sem o lanche. Dave que tinha medo do escuro enrolara-se sobre si mesmo a chorar baixinho, sentia um aperto na garganta parecia que não conseguia respirar. Ouvia a voz de Kurt do outro lado de uma das paredes, sussurando e dizendo para não ter medo que dali a nada já iriam sair dali. Dave encontrava algum conforto naquelas palavras."

-A vossa professora não sabe o que diz, amor é amor e tem várias formas, perceberam? Kurt, Dave?

Os rapazes acenaram positivamente e voltaram ao seu pequeno chá, Elizabeth observava-os de sorriso nos lábios, o seu filho parecia tão feliz na companhia de Dave que ela temia o dia em que se separassem.

Parecia de mau tom, mas ela poderia dizer que no futuro isso iria acontecer, apesar de tudo eram tão diferentes, diferenças que agora não importam muito, mas que em periodos da vida como a adolescencia podiam estragar tudo. Kurt era alguem sem medo de dizer o que pensava e agir sem medo do que fossem pensar, tinha uma personalidade muito forte, que muito contrastava com a personalidade reservada de Dave.


	9. Chapter 9

**17 de Setembro de 2002**

Nesse dia Dave acordara cedo esperava acima de tudo chegar à escola e ver Kurt à sua espera ao chegar à escola, tal como acontecera nos dois ultimos anos. Estar com ele era das coisas que mais gostava na escola, sem ser aprender. Sentia-se "util", um verdadeiro cavalheiro sempre que impedia os outros rapazes de bater em Kurt ou serem crueis. Kurt era pequeno, muito mais pequeno que qualquer outro dos rapazes e tornava-se uma vitima fácil das partidas e de troça. Devido à sua enorme lealdade para com Kurt e o facto de o estar sempre a defender valeram-lhe a alcunha de "Bulldog".

Dave acabara de entrar na sala de aula. Não havia sinais de Kurt, estava só sem ninguem que conhece-se, nem mesmo Puckerman que por exclusão de partes estariam na turma de Kurt o que não era de todo um bom sinal. Ainda por cima pelo que sabia os seus horários eram bastante diferentes o que significa que apenas se iriam ver às horas de almoço de Segunda e Quarta-feira, mas pelo menos tinham o fim de semana para se ver. Apenas reconhecera uma das caras do tempo em que andava no infantário, era Tina Cohen-Chang, a rapariga asiática que no Halloween vestia-se sempre de vampira. E outra rapariga muito que nos anos anteriores tentara sempre almoçar junto dele e Kurt, mas que era extremamente irritante, de quem Kurt não gostava muito e tinha um apelido que era o nome de um fruto ou algo parecido. Berry, era mesmo isso Rachel Berry. Pelo que sabia tinha uma obcessão idiota com estrelas douradas e brilhantes e para sua infelicidade acabara de se sentar ao seu lado na mesa.

-Meninos visto este ano as mudanças das turmas foram imensas quase certeza não estão na mesa com os vossos habituais amigos por isso quero que se apresentem ao colega do lado.

Dave tinha a certeza seu dia não poderia piorar muito mais, pois a rapariga não se calara durante quinze minutos seguidos a falar sobre ela e sobre teatro.

-... E pronto acho que fiz o melhor agora para me apresentar. Agora tu!

O meu nome é David Karofsky, mas … - não tardara a ser interrompido de novo por Rachel

Então és tu o sobrinho do David Karofsky e do William! Eles eram grandes amigos dos meus pais, foram lá a casa uma vez ...

Cala-te -murmurava entre dentes Dave interrompendo-a, odiava que alguém fora da familia se referisse aos tios, muito menos alguem que acabara de conhecer.

O tom ameaçador com que murmurava fez com que a rapariga se cala-se e o olha-se com medo. Dave odiava que falassem da familia dele, especialmente dos tios, muito menos para dar alguma opinião. Teriam sempre de o associar ao tio, de o comparar, de dizer coisas como "Ah És tão parecido com o teu tio"; "Tens o sorriso do David"? Por muito que Dave gostasse do tio doía sempre que os comparavam, era como se ele sozinho não tivesse um valor próprio. No fundo era a razão porque para ele a sua amizade com Kurt era tão importante, para Kurt ele era apenas Teddy, o seu melhor amigo que gostava de hoquei, do Godzilla mas que também via com ele os filmes da Disney e sentava-se a ouvi-lo cantar; enquanto para todas os outros ele era Dave o sobrinho de David Karofsky, o filho do Paul, ou como já ouvira o sobrinho daqueles dois "maricas" que foram mortos à dois anos.


	10. Chapter 10

**19 de novembro de 2002**

Kurt e Dave poucas vezes se tinham visto durante os ultimos meses, almoçando juntos apenas à segunda-feira, pois às quartas – feira Kurt almoçava com Mercedes uma nova amiga que ele tinha feito e que deixava Dave com inveja, eles tinham tanta coisa em comum, os dois gostavam de musicais, de moda e não eram raras as vezes que ouvia Kurt falar sobre as vezes que ele e Mercedes passavam a noite em casa um do outro a ver musicais e a fazer pequenos dress ups. Kurt apenas passava a noite em casa dos Karofsky quando a sua mãe ficara a noite no hospital a fazer análises.

Era sábado, e Dave estava deitado no sofá a fazer zapping com Sneig e Spock, que ficara ao seu cargo após a morte dos tios, a primeira sobre a cabeça de Dave e o ultimo a tentar roubar uma das meias do rapaz e leva-la para mascar atrás do móvel do atrio. Pegara na sua pequena lista de coisas para fazer esse fim de semana:

-Fazer os trabalhos de casa de matemática – checked

Levar Spock a passear – checked – Tinha feito isso de manhã

Arrumar o quarto – checked

Escovar Sneig – Checked

fazer zapping aborrecido durante uma hora – checked -Já não aguentava mais 5 minutos, e ainda por cima para seu azar nesse dia não havia hoje de hoquei.

Chegara ao ponto de escrever coisas inuteis na lista como: "Cortar o telefone a Anya durante 15 minutos para a irritar", "Fazer o pino", "Ver quanto tempo aguento sem respirar" e em ultimo: "Ver se Kurt estava em casa para sair".

Pegara nos patins e fora até casa de Kurt para saber se ele estava em casa. Por muito diferentes que os dois fossem davam-se bem, eram bons amigos, saiam juntos, conversavam e patinavam juntos, e Dave tinha saudades disso. Tinha saudades dos dias em que inocentemente patinavam de mão dada, mas que depois deixaram de fazer depois de serem enxotados por um grupo de adolescente que lhes ameaçara bater caso voltassem a aparecer no ringue os dois juntos de mãos dadas. Depois disso passaram a patinar os dois na marquise da casa de Dave e praticar alguns jogos de hoquei. Kurt acabava sempre à baliza, coisa que por acaso até tinha jeito, visto andar sempre a tentar afastar o disco de si. O rapaz odiava que Dave ficasse na baliza pela simples razão de ter uma péssima pontaria e este ultimo ser um optimo guarda-redes. Tinha saudades da cara de desagrado de Kurt depois dele perder, ficando de birra até Dave efectuar um ataque de cocegas, e o arrastar para a sala para verem um filme e lancharem.

Tocara à campainha e ficara à espera que alguém lhe viesse abrir a porta. Fora Elizabeth que abrira a porta. Tinha um olhar abatido, perecia cançada e bastante mais velha desde a ultima vez em que a vira.

-Sra Hummel, o Kurt está em casa?

-Não, meu anjo. Ele hoje foi para casa da Mercedes Jones a filha do dentista ali na outra rua. - O olhar de Dave mudou totalmente, Kurt tinha-o trocado por alguem melhor, alguem que gostava da mesma coisa que ele que não se importava de cantar com ele e experimentar as roupas. -Mas queres que o avise que estiveste aqui?

-Não, não se preocupe.

-Nem queres entrar para lanchar?

-Não vale a pena, mas obrigada pelo convite.

Dave despedira-se da Sra Hummel e fora dar mais uma volta de patins, afinal iria passar os tempos sozinho, Kurt tinha uma amiga que ao contrario de Dave certamente não tinha uma alcunha idiota, nem passava horas a falar de jogos de hoquei. Não queria acreditar que tinha sido trocado, pelo menos não por ele, aquele amigo que sempre estivera consigo quando ficara de castigo e que estivera consigo quando os seus tios morreram, abraçando-o apenas. Era como se tivesse sido traido, Dave sempre fizera tudo por ele, emprestara-lhe os lapis quando ele se esquecia, defendia-o quando Finn Hudson e Puck se metiam com ele, e ajudara-o com os trabalhos de matemática, que embora para Dave não fossem muito dificil, pareciam um enorme problema para Kurt. Fora ele que passara os ultimos aniversários com Kurt evitando que ficasse sozinho.

Um sentimento de vazio parecia invadi-lo, afinal apesar de tudo estava só, sem Kurt estava só, sentia-se só.


	11. Chapter 11

**3 Janeiro de 2003**

Kurt estava em casa de Mercedes, afinal ela o havia convidado para acabarem o trabalho de casa. Chegaram lá ainda eram três da tarde, e depois da Sra. Jones lhes preparar leite e oreos, foram os dois para o quarto de Mercedes brincar com a casa da Barbie que eles os dois tinham passado a ultima semana a decorar.

Kurt tinha trazido de casa John, o seu action man acompanhado pelo Max, o cão dele, e todos os seus Power Rangers para fazerem companhia às Barbies de Mercedes. Estavam a montar o casamento do Power Ranger azul e da Barbie dentista, quando entra Sra Jones no quarto a chorar amarrada ao telefone. Mercedes foi a correr abraçar a sua mãe, enquanto Kurt se sentava junto da casa agarrado aos seus joelhos. Elizabeth andava agora de cadeira de rodas desde novembro depois de ter perdido o control das suas pernas enquanto descia as escadas. Os médicos tinham dito a Kurt que tomasse conta da mãe e que não a fizesse fazer esforços desnecessarios. E desde ai ele deixara de abraçar a sua mãe, os ossos dela estavam demasiado fracos, e tinha medo de os partir sem querer, de magoar a mãe.

**"...Estás zangado comigo? - dizia Elizabeth sempre que reparava que o seu filho a queria abraçar e por alguma razão não o fazia **

**Kurt naqueles momentos ficava sem palavras pois o medo de dizer algo que se fosse arrepender a seguir era demasiado grande. Não queria que a sua mãe pensasse que a estava a evitar, ou que tinha vergonha dela ou até que estava zangado com ela, o que não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Nessas ocasiões acabava por colocar uma manta sobre os joelhos da mãe e cantava levemente ou assobiava melodias de bailados mais simples. Sabia que a sua mãe era grande adepta de bailados, pelo menos antes da sua doença agravar-se. Agora passava os dias perto da janela a ver os carros e as pessoas a passar. Outros dias Kurt via-a em volta do seu pequeno armario pegando nas suas roupas e dobrando-as uma vez atrás de outra para passar o tempo, ou lendo algum clássico literário. A familia apenas estava toda reunida quando Burt a pegava ao colo para a levar para a cozinha para jantarem juntos, e nesses momentos era visivil todas as mudanças que ela sofrera ao longo dos anos devido à doença. Ela raramente se referia aos nomes do marido e do filho e quando o tinha de fazer era bastante comum os trocar, mas Kurt não associara isso à perda de memória da mãe mas ao stress**

**Nunca percebera o quanto a doença da mãe a tinha afectado até à um mês quando a tentou surpreender durante a tarde e trazer um bolo e ela aterrorizada lhe perguntara quem ele era. Nos olhos dela era possivel ver que não se tratava de uma partida, ela genuinamente não reconhecia o filho. Não conseguindo levantar-se tentou levar a cadeira até à pequena mesa de cabeçeira e pegara no telefone ligando para o marido.**

**-Mamã, sou eu, o teu filho Kurt." **

A mãe de mercedes dera o telefone a Kurt que petrificara ao ouvir a voz do pai. Era possivel notar que estava preocupado e a esforçar-se para falar sem chorar. Conseguia ouvir alguém a falar com o seu pai pedindo-lhe para ter calma. Kurt começava a ficar mais preocupado, que acontecera com a mãe dele, as lagrimas ameaçavam cair -lhe do rosto à medida que o pai falava, ele já devia estar à espera que acontecesse mais cedo ou mais tarde depois do pai lhe contar tudo sobre a doença de Elizabeth. Ao ouvir as ultimas palavras que o pai lhe dissera o telefone caíra-lhe das mãos, e depressa Mercedes e Mrs Jones o abraçaram. Para ele o mundo tinha desabado, a sua mãe acabara de morrer.


	12. Chapter 12

**18 de Fevereiro de 2004**

Desde o terceiro ano de aulas, nunca mais Kurt calhara na turma de Dave o que o tornou numa espécie de Lobo solitário. Alguém que vageava na escola e dedicava-se inteiramente ao hoquei nos seus tempos livres, e a pedido dos pais tornara-se escoteiro. Sempre que via Kurt passar nos corredores junto a Mercedes não conseguir deixar de ficar um pouco triste, teria ele esquecido a promessa que fizeram quando os dois tinham 6 anos.

"**Estavam os dois no seu momento de pausa entre as aulas e sentaram-se numas escadas. Kurt trazia consigo a pequena malinha dos Power Rangers totalmente enfeitada com uma estrela de massa com um "K", e um ponéi, e tirara de lá uma sande, a sua maçã e um pouco de bolo de chocolate para oferecer a Dave, afinal Kurt não era grande fã de chocolate. David olhava para a fatia e de vez em quando olhava para Kurt.**

**-Kurt?**

**-Sim, Teddy. - Dave olhava para o chão envergonhado, Kurt era o unico que lhe chamava por aquela alcunha e isso tornava a amizade dele tão importante. - É por causa do bolo?**

**-Kurt, és o meu melhor amigo. **

**-E tu és o meu, Teddy! - Dave sorriu**

**-Vamos ser melhores amigos para sempre não vamos, Kurt?**

**-Claro que vamos tonto."**

Tentava arranjar coragem para abraçar Kurt e ajuda-lo como Kurt o ajudara quando Dave perdera os tios, mas essa coragem nunca veio. Nesse dia Kurt aparecia em todo o lado

E quando pensava que aquele dia não podia ser pior, lembrara-se da aula de Educação fisica que teria à tarde. Dave odiava as aulas de educação fisica, não porque não conseguisse fazer ou odiasse desporto, até pelo contrario, o seu tamanho e constituição fisica sempre o ajudaram nesse campo e geralmente conseguia tirar bastante boas notas, mas o seu maior receio vinha imadiatamente antes e depois da aula, os balneários.

Estava habituado aos comentários dos outros rapazes por causa do seu tamanho, era algo que não podia evitar, estava-lhe nos genes, tal como todos os homens da familia Karofsky, era alto e de ombros largos e para sua infelicidade um bocado rechonchodo. No entretanto estremecia sempre que sentia alguem a olha-lo fixamente no balneário, esperava um novo comentário, mais cruel. Como sempre esperara que os seus colegas saissem do chuveiro antes de ir ele mesmo para lá. Evitar estar muito com eles, era esse o plano, pouco lhe importava se lhe fossem pregar mais uma partida como faziam todas as semanas ao espalhar a sua roupa pelos balneareos e verter sumo ou sabão liquido por cima delas. Era o preço a pagar por "pensar que era especial" e não tomar banho juntamente com o resto dos colegas. Os seus pais haviam-lhe explicado que estava na idade de o seu corpo mudar e era normal ocurrerem coisas como nascimento de pêlos ou mudança de voz, mudanças que para sua infelicidade começaram por aparecer nele antes de qualquer outro dos seus colegas.

Enrolara a toalha à volta da zona peitoral, pegou no sabão e dirigiu-se para os chuveiros. Ligara o chuveiro e esperara que a água aquecesse um pouco, quando pareceu-lhe ouvir umas risadas. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, e olhara à sua volta e não via ninguem, se calhar estava tão nervoso que já imaginava coisas. Vendo que a água estava a uma temperatura aceitável retirou a toalha da cintura, pendurou-a na torneira do chuveiro ao lado, colocou-se debaixo do chuveiro. Começara a esfregar o couro cabeludo quando voltara a ouvir mais alguns risos. Pareciam mais nitidos, muito mais do que a ultima vez. O seu coração batia mais rapido, as mãos tremiam e tentava desesperadamente desligar a torneira e alcançar a toalha, mas a espuma que escorria pela testa já lhe tinha chegado aos olhos. Os olhos ardiam-lhe e palpeava as parede à sua volta para conseguir alcançar uma toalha, mas parecia que alguém já a tinha tirado da sua localização anterior. O volume das risadas aumentava deixando Dave à beira das lágrimas. Mas não podia chorar pois para além de isso provocar mais irritação por causa da espuma, Dave tinha a certeza que não estava sozinho.

-Está alguém aí? - dizia virando a cara para todos os lados, alguém tinha de estar ali e desligara-lhe as torneiras o que tornara a sua localização no espaço mais complicada.

Por todo o lado começava a ouvir risadas misturadas com grunhidos e percebera que a partir desse dia estaria marcado como alvo. Tinha uma nova alcunha: Chewbacca.


	13. Chapter 13

_15 de Novembro de 2009_

_Dave tinha agora 16 anos e nenhuma mudança tragica afectara a sua vida sem para além da sua irmã mais nova Margarete, ou Maggie como toda a gente lhe chamava. Dave continuava o mesmo rapaz solitário e fechado para o mundo, os seus tempos livres ocupava-os com o hoquei, ou com matemática, coisa que apesar de ser incomum era um hobbie do rapaz, bastante mais ligado aos numeros do que alguma vez fora ás palavras. Insultos como Chewbacca e Neardathal continuavam comuns do dia a dia escolar de Dave que os tentava ignorar. Sentia-se estranho, diferente apesar de não saber apontar essa diferença, nunca sentira a vontade que os colegas tinham de gabar e mostrar as suas namoradas, até porque nunca tivera nenhuma, nem nunca sentira algo fora do vulgar em relação a uma._

_Estava agora no secundário e era uma nova oportunidade para Dave ser aceite, deixar de ser o lobo solitário para encontrar o seu próprio grupo, o local onde pertencia no meio daquela hierarquia. E fora na equipa de hóquei que encontrara o seu lugar, embora fosse incapaz de lhes chamar amigos, pois fora dos jogos ou dos treinos nunca se falaram. Mas no fundo até gostavam dele, nem que fosse por ser o melhor marcador da equipa. O mais dificil para Dave seria voltar a ver Kurt agora tão seguro de si mesmo, sem se importar com a opinião dos outros, sem baixar a cabeça de vergonha, nem mesmo quando alguém da equipa de futebol o cobria de granizado, Slushies. Chegara mesmo a juntar-se à equipa de futebol por um tempo._

_Chegara aos ouvidos de Dave que Finn Hudson, aquele que uma vez decidira colocar-lhe o nome que o atomentara durante os ultimos anos decidira juntar-se ao Glee Club, e que pelos vistos era amigo de Kurt o que para ele parecia irreal, afinal Finn Husdon passara anos anteriores na companhia de Puck a atirar Kurt aos caixotes do lixo, a pregar-lhe partidas horriveis, a insulta-lo. Como poderia ele perdoar e esquecer isso? Kurt lançara-lhe olhares esperançosos de quem estava indiscutivelmente apaixonado, o que deixava Dave irritado, afinal o quê que Hudson tinha que Dave não tinha, Dave que o defendera durante tanto tempo, enquanto que Hudson apenas se dignava a segurar-lhe na mala e no casaco sempre que a equipa de futebol tomava por assalto Kurt e o mandava para os caixotes._

_Era hoje, o dia em que iria humilhar Hudson, iria faze-lo sentir um pouco do sofrimento que sentira à 5 anos.A sensação de estar no fundo da cadeia ser humilhado em praça publica. Pegara num granizado de morango e levava-o, vermelho, a cor perfeita para a ocasião._

_Ali estava ele ao fundo do corredor acompanhado da sua perfeita namorada Quinn Fabray, que segundo os rumores que andavam a circular estava grávida. Era agora o seu momento, e como dizem, a vigança serve-se fria, e nada melhor que um slushie para mostrar isso. Avançara calmamente sem levantar nenhuma suspeita e num leve lanço de braço atingira o seu objectivo. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado, o corpo estudantil parara para ver aquele momento, o momento em que a reputação do quarterback da escola,namorado da chefe da claque e pelos vistos vocalista masculino principal do glee club, começara a descer. Não tardou a que Hudson o perseguisse e o empurrasse contra cos cacifos._

_-Para que foi isso Karofsky? - gritara Finn chamando as atenções para aquele confronto_

_-Já ando à espera duma oportunidade para te fazer isto desde o quinto ano.- Hudson lançara um olhar que revelava alguma confusão, afinal que teria feito ele para Karofsky querer atirar-lhe um slushie.- _

_Arrancara a mão de Hudson da gola do seu polo azul e seguira para os treinos de hoquei, finalmente tinha a sua vingança._


	14. Chapter 14

_16 de Novembro de 2009_

Era estranho como uma pequena acção poderia ter grandes repercursões na vida de uma pessoa. Desde que atirara aquele slushie a Finn Hudson era comum ser cumprimentado por pessoas que nem conhecia pelos corredores, parecia que o viam como um herói. O mais estranho fora quando mesmo um dos membros da equipa de futebol lhe viera falar. O seu nome era Azimio Adams e era asa-esquerda da equipa de futebol, a mesma de Hudson, o que levara a uma suspeita por parte de Dave, afinal porque iria um colega de equipa felicita-lo por humilhar o quarterback da equipa.

Moço, só para dizer parabéns por finalmente pores o Hudson no seu devido lugar.

Okay, acho eu …

Acredita! Alguém precisava de lhe mostrar que ele não manda nesta escola. E para aprender a não se juntar a clubes mariquinhas como aquele Glee Club e nos ter obrigado a dançar em campo juntamente com aquele maricas do Hummel.

Dave apenas acenava com a cabeça, ouvir aquelas palavras de alguém magoava-o, era esse o tipo de coisas que diziam aos seus tios, que lhe diziam a ele e a Kurt quando eram mais novos. Era como se lhe retirassem um bocado do coração sempre que diziam essa palavra, uma ferida tão profunda que a dor passara a ser algo do dia a dia, uma norma.

_- _Deve ser isso.

_-_Tu és demasiado fixe para andares com esse bando de perdedores que é a equipa de hoquei – dave tentara parecer indiferente ao comentário mas os seus ombros contrairam impulsivamente e pelos vistos Azimio percebera o que o levara a dizer- Tu és um optimo jogador, eu vi uns jogos e por muito bem que jogues, sozinho não consegues e aquela equipa não te ajuda. Mas se para o ano te quiseres inscrever a equipa de futebol tem provas e tu facilmentes passavas. Ainda por cima vamos precisar de novos membros já que o Yonnick e o Jameson vão sair para o ano.

-Obrigada pela dica, eu vou pensar nisso.

Dave não queria nada ter de desistir da equipa de hoquei, afinal por muito má que fosse a equipa, hoquei era o seu desporto preferido e muito provavelmente era a forma mais facil de conseguir uma bolsa de estudo numa boa universidade, sem a bolsa seria dificil para os seus pais, principalmente agora com a pequena Maggie e com os custos da universidade de Anya que os seus pais insistiam em pagar. Mas Dave sabia que com futebol seria mais facil ganhar uma bolsa, afinal mais faculdades tinham equipa de futebol o que ampliava as escolhas.

Quando chegara a casa tratara de fazer de novo uma pesquisa das universidades que ofereciam um optimo curso de ciências matemáticas e que incluissem a opção de entrar com uma Bolsa de desporto, e tivessem uma boa equipa de futebol. Tinha consciencia que ainda era cedo para andar a decidir e ver possiveis faculdades, a maior parte dos seus colegas apenas se preocuparia com isso quando fossem séniores. Mas sabedoria é poder e não queria ficar preso em Lima porque não conseguiu os objectivos requeridos para entrar numa boa faculdade. Queria que os pais tivessem orgulho dele, como tinham de Anya que conseguira ir para Nova Iorque estudar artes performativas e além de estudar trabalhava numa pequena companhia de teatro como responsável pelo guarda roupa, o que fazia com que não tivesse muito tempo para voltar a casa, e por isso só o fazia durante Agosto, pelo Natal e na pequena semana de férias na Primavera. Estudar fora parecia ter feito milagres pela irmã, que antes nem sequer aguentava a pressão de apresentar um trabalho em publico e agora dançava e cantava em palcos amadores.

_-Mamã, mamã, o Da'bey já chegou a casa! - Ouviu a voz de Maggie vinda do andar de baixo – A'juda-me a subir as escadas para dar um abraço ao Da'bey, mamã. _


	15. Chapter 15

_9 de Fevereiro de 2010_

Havia algo de errado em toda aquela situação. Que raios fazia Kurt vestido como uma versão do Hudson perdida algures nos anos 80 de mãos dadas com a Brittany? Tudo naquilo parecia errado e fora do sitio, a expressão normal de arrogancia na cara de Kurt estava substituida por um sorriso falso, era tão obvio que aquela relação era tão falsa quanto as ultimas dez curtes que Dave afirmava ter tido nas festas da equipa, uma delas com a mesma rapariga a quem Kurt dava as mãos naquele momento. Enquanto a equipa pensava que Britanny e Dave estavam juntos aos amassos, os dois ficaram a falar, quando a rapariga notou a falta de reacção de Dave perante os seus avanços. Sempre que o tentara beijar, Dave desviara a cara, dizendo que não se sentia bem com a situação, nem por aproveitar-se da rapariga, e que tudo aquilo era um erro.

"_Estavam na casa de Azimio para uma das festas que se seguia normalmente aos jogos de Futebol, Dave fora convidado por Azimio que pretendia conseguir convence-lo a juntar-se à equipa no ano seguinte. Não faltara muito até que a festa perdesse o total controlo, metade das Cheerios agiam como se tivessem num bar de strip, outras choravam aos ombros de Jameson que fazia de conta que as ouvia, Britanny tentava falar com Dave, que olhava para o seu copo meio perdido, meio confuso. Ainda não bebera nada, e não o pretendia fazer, era mais seguro ter a certeza de tudo o que fazia naquela noite, não fosse ele dizer ou fazer algo que depois se arrepende-se. A rapariga encontrava-se agora apenas de soutiã e a saia das Cheerios e tentava a todo o custo leva-lo para a arrecadação. O rapaz olhava à sua volta, afinal ninguém se iria lembrar daquilo no dia seguinte, que tinha ele a perder. Fora empurrado para a arca frigorifica e praticamente atacado pela loira que lhe beijava de leve o pescoço. Os musculos dos ombros de Dave ficavam tensos, aquilo era tudo tão errado, era demasiado errado, ele estava a aproveitar-se de uma rapariga bebeda e sinceramente ele não queria ser esse rapaz, ele queria que os dois tivessem consciencia do que faziam se chegassem a fazer alguma coisa que fosse. Pedira-lhe para parar e sentar-se ao lado dele, coisa que Britanny apesar de tudo fez._

_-Britt, eu sei que parece idiota, pois que rapaz nesta situação, com uma rapariga tão bonita e simpatica recusa o que tu queres dar-me? Mas tu mereces melhor, mereces alguem que goste mesmo de ti, e não esta coisa aleatória. _

_A rapariga olhou-o confusa, era estranho ter uma reacção destas de um rapaz. Dave perguntara-lhe sobre o que queria falar e recebeu uma resposta simples: _Lord Tubbington, um dos seus gatos.

_Sabes, acho que um dos meus gatos anda a ler o meu diário. Sabes como posso fazer que isso não aconteça não quero que ele veja os desenho que fiz! -Dave olhava-a confuso mas sorridente_

_Acho que devias tentar arranjar um novo cadeado, se calhar ele roubou-te a chave._

_Não pensei nisso, mas tens razão, é mesmo isso que vou fazer ao chegar a casa. Obrigada Dave."_

Se calhar Kurt estava com uma crise de identidade qualquer agora que o Hudson vivia no mesmo tecto e pelo que Dave se lembrava de Burt não poderia dizer que seria anormal Hudson dar-se bem com Finn. Ou se calhar acontecera algo mais grave que levara Kurt a "normalizar" aos padrões de Mckinley a sua aparencia. Mas era possivel ver no seu olhar que estava magoado, que estava apenas a mentir a si mesmo para ser aceite. Não podia no entanto deixar de pensar se Brittany o teria beijado, ou … ou... Dave não queria pensar nisso, e era bastante improvável que tal tivesse acontecido.


	16. Chapter 16

_7 de Abril de 2010_

_Os dias passavam e para Dave passava a ser cada vez mais doloroso ver Kurt assim tão contente (depois da sua crise existencial) e perdidamente apaixonado pelo idiota do Finn Hudson só porque uma vez ele decidiu ser simpatico. Afinal o quê que Hudson tinha que faltava a Dave, era algo que para este ultimo não fazia sentido, como era possivel que Kurt perdoasse o Hudson mesmo depois de anos e anos de partidas de mau gosto, e tivesse esquecido todas as vezes que Dave o ajudara, o defendera. Todo o tempo que não estava nos treinos ou na escola passava em casa a estudar. _

_-DAVE A TUA IRMÃ ESTÁ AO TELEFONE!_

_Dave pegara no telefone para falar, por muito que não gostasse de admitir sentia falta da irmã e de todas as suas queixas sobre o grupo de teatro, pois Sandy Ryeson parecia ter um aluno preferido no clube inteiro e ela estava confinada a um papel como o que teve no semestre em que Sandy resolvera passar Sweeney Todd para os palcos escolares e Anya fora obrigada a fazer um papel masculino e ser a primeira victima de Sweeney. Ou quando foi uma das três admiradoras do Gaston na representaçao da Bela e o monstro do teatro local._

_-DAVE! Que saudades que tenho tuas!_

_-Sim sim claro, como se não te tivesses a divertir em New York sem mim. -Dave ouvia-a falar fascinada por um grupo de amigos do teatro, pelo clima da cidade sempre viva, era bom saber que ela se estava divertir e estava longe de todo aquele clima de Ohio._

_-...E então Dave como vai Mckingley? A mesma coisa que quando eu saí de lá imagino. Desportistas a liderar a escola e os pobres coitados dos alunos de teatro a ser massacrados. Imagino que o Sandy já tenha arranjado um rapaz preferido por esta altura, visto o Ryan ter-se graduado ao mesmo tempo que eu._

_-Anya, o Sandy foi suspenso, agora o "Club de teatro" como era foi tipo substituido por um bando de nerds de teatro musical liderados pelo Schuester._

_-Quem o professor de espanhol? Já agora Dave, é desta que arranjaste uma namorada? - Ao ouvir o murmurio de Dave do outro lado da linho resolveu perguntar algo que depois tinha a certeza que se iria arrepender.- Então já conseguiste falar com aquele rapaz que costumava ir lá em casa quando eramos mais novos, o Kurt. - Não obtera resposta dnao irmão – Ou ele anda numa escola diferente?_

_-Tenho de desligar, a Sneig não para de tentar estrangular-me e a mãe e a Maggie e o Pai mandam beijos. _

_-MAS DAVE... - o irmão já tinha desligado – RAIOS! _

_Dave estava irritado, maldita Anya e a mania de tentar remexer nas coisas que estavam quietas. Pensar em Kurt ou ouvir menção ao seu nome deixava-o sempre irritado, ainda por cima era tão obvio que Kurt era gay, e por alguma razão isso irritava Dave. Será que ele não tinha medo de sofrer o mesmo destino que o seu tio e William, não tinha medo de um dia ser atacado no parque de estacionamento da escola onde não teria nem Hudson nem Puckerman para o defender. Será que tinha mesmo a necessidade de gritar ao mundo que era diferente e sempre com um ar arrogante e de superioridade. _

_Isso piorara nesta última semana depois do Director Figgins ter proíbido a rapariga gótica de andar a dar nas vistas. Tudo por causa da maldita Zizes e o seu bando de adoradoras de vampiros brilhantes. Agora Dave via-se praticamente obrigado a olhar sistemáticamente para Kurt que andava pela escola de saltos que Dave conseguia identificar como uma réplica feita à mão do par de Alexander McQueen (Anya passara demasiado tempo a obriga-lo a ouvir os seus discursos sobre sapatos); uma peruca branca que o fazia parecer o tipo do Amadeus e um vestido qualquer lhe dava umas pernas que era impossivel não reparar. E Dave odiava isso, era dificil focar-se noutras coisas, quando a unica coisa que conseguia ver no corredor era a figura elegante de Kurt, e sinceramente tinha de haver alguma coisa que ele pudesse fazer para tratar disso, mas agora ainda tinha de jantar e um trabalho horrivel de algebra para acabar._

_A noite não fora melhor, além de estar permanentemente na sua mente durante o dia, Kurt parecia ter invadido os sonhos de Dave, tornando-se comum acordar a meio da noite sobressaltado. Odiava tudo naquela situação, odiava Kurt por invadir o seu subconsciente, odiava-se a si mesmo por não conseguir deixar de pensar nele._


	17. Chapter 17

_**DESCULPEM PELO SALTO TEMPORAL, SEI QUE PASSEI ALGUMAS COISAS IMPORTANTES AQUI QUE ACONTECERAM NO GLEE CLUB MAS QUERO FOCAR-ME MAIS NO DAVE E PARECIA QUE ESTAVA A ATRASAR-ME COMO NAO QUERIA.**___

6 de Novembrode 2010

Acabara de ver Hummel no corredor sorrindo para o telemovel e por alguma razão isso irritava-o, perguntava-se quem lhe havia mandado uma mensagem que o fizesse sorrir. Sentia inveja da sua felicidade quando ele mesmo se sentia inutil, anormal. Via-se confuso com o que afinal sentia por Kurt, era inveja do seu orgulho, desejo de ser como ele e não o enorme e mal humorado idiota sem amigos que era. Queria agarra-lo, te-lo nos seus braços, mas não podia, o mundo não o deixaria, afinal ele era um jogador de hoquei e futebol (americano) e jogadores não se apaixonam por rapazinhos de coro, não quando isso os iria impedir de realizar os objectivos fixos, arranjar uma mulher e ter filhos. Serrava os pulsos à medida que se aproximava de Kurt, acelarando cada vez o paço e empurrando-o contra os cacifos com força antes de se dirigir para os balneários.

Nos balneários fora arrumar as suas coisas quando ouvira a porta bater:

- Hey! Estou a falar contigo!

- Os balneários das raparigas são na porta ao lado. - Dave não esperava de todo que Kurt o seguisse e isso em nada o agradava.

-MAS QUE RAIOS É O TEU PROBLEMA?

-Desculpa?

-De que raios estás tão assustado? - o tom com que Kurt falava começava a incomudar Dave que fazia os possiveis para se controlar.

Além de tu vires aqui para me espreitares! - Sabia que o que dissera era estupido.

-Ohh o pesadelo de qualquer rapaz hetero, que os gays os molestem e os convertam! Adivinha lá balofo, não fazes o meu gênero!

"_Não fazes o meu genero" _Essas palavras magoaram-no mais do que qualquer lesão que já tivera, eram palavras ditas com raiva, a raiva de alguém que lhe era mais importante do que alguma vez poderia sabia que não era propriemente um galã tipo Bruce Wayne ou Tony Stark, mas não era feio, pelo menos não se achava feio. Nunca fora popular entre as raparigas, mas também não tinha interesse nisso, queria dedicar-se especialmente ao Hockey e ao futebol pois uma bolsa era a unica forma de conseguir entrar numa boa universidade, agora que as suas notas tinham piorado.

_-Não vou por tipos gordos, que suoam demasiado e que por volta dos 30 começam a ficar carecas!-_Agora estava mesmo magoado, Karofsky podia ser tudo, alto, bruta montes, armário, mas não era gordo, nas sábias palavras da sua mãe, era um rapaz bem constituido. No fundo Dave não se achava muito diferente de Finn, o ultimo rapaz por quem Kurt teve uma paixoneta, excepto mais inteligente, de ombros mais largos e sem duvida melhor jogador.

_-Não me irrites Hummel_

Controlava-se para não explodir e deixar mostrar toda a sua desilusão que sentia. Cerrava fortemente um dos punhos espetando as unhas na palma fazendo-a sangrar um pouco.

_-Vá, bate-me!- _Provocara Kurt, parecia que queria provar algo

_-Não me irrites! - _Karofsky só desejava que Kurt se fosse embora que o deixasse em paz. Batera com a porta do cacifo fortemente de modo a libertar alguma da sua raiva.

_-Vá, bate-me! Isso não vai mudar quem eu sou. Tu não podes expulsar o gay que há em mim mais do que eu posso expulsar a tua ignorancia! - _As palavras de Kurt cada vez o feriam mais, estava magoado, e queria apenas que ele se calasse que não dissesse mais nada, que que...

_-SAI DA MINHA FRENTE _

_-Tu não passas de um rapaz assustado que não aguenta o quão extraordináriamente vulgar é..._

Dave havia chegado ao seu limite, colocou ambas as mãos sobre a face do mais pequeno e beijou-o, era como uma necessidade que tinha, a unica forma de expressar o que não queria dizer em voz alta por muito errado que isso fosse. Uma imensidão de consequencias tentavam invadiram-lhe o pensamento: se Azmio descobri-se que afinal também Dave Karofsky tal como Kurt era gay, qual a reacção da comunidade escolar que o temia, e como reajariam os seus pais se descobrissem; mas esses pensamentos foram afagados pelo sabor doce dos lábios de Kurt, pelo perfume das suas roupas, pela sua pela macia. Tentava que aquele momento demorasse o mais possivel, não queria imaginar a reacção de Kurt quando aquilo acabasse, mas começara a ficar sem folego.

Quatro segundos, quatro segundos que pareciam para Dave durar eternidades.

Quando as suas faces se separaram parecia que o seu mundo tinha desabado. Soltara involuntariamente um som, um suspiro que juntava as emoções naquele pequeno espaço temporal: raiva, desespero, necessidade, fraqueza, arrependimento. Ver a expressão de surpresa e medo na face de Kurt fizera-o voltar à realidade, uma realidade bem mais cruel do que imaginava. Tentara beija-lo uma segunda vez, num acto instintivo, na esperança que aquilo fosse um sonho mas Kurt empurrara-o como devia ter esperado, afinal Dave ainda à poucos segundos gritavam como se não ouvesse amanhã e certamente dave não estaria à espera que fosse mudar alguma coisa.

Acabara de beijar Kurt Hummel, e um milhão de preocupações pareciam atacar a sua mente.

7 de Novembro de 2010

Dave chegara agora à escola e ia passar pelo seu cacifo antes de ir para a aula de história. Estava zangado, cheio de medo que Kurt tivesse contado a alguém e toda a reputação que viria a construir se desabasse rapidamente. Estava a descer as escadas exteriores para entrar no pavilhão quando se deparara com

-É este o teu namorado, Kurt?

Era a primeira vez que chamara Kurt pelo nome em anos, embora nos seus sonhos nunca lhe chamara outra coisa. Soava tão natural a forma como a palavra saia dos seus lábios, tão doce, mas no entanto azeda pelo ciume de ve-lo acompanhado, por um rapaz pelo qual Dave poria as mãos no fogo caso fosse hetero. Não era nada como Kurt, que na opinião de Dave muitas vezes parecia o rapaz modelo do que as pessoas associam quando lhes falam de um rapaz gay. Era um rapaz mais baixo que Kurt e que milagrosamente parecia usar mais produtos capilares que o próprio, mas que Dave poderia afirmar serem para esconder um grande volume de caracois, estilo aquele professor responsável pelo Glee Club, Schuester, deveria ser esse o nome dele. Resumindo, era o resultado de uma experiencia falhada de juntar um hobbit com o Mr. Schuester e um uniforme numa misturadora. Havia qualquer coisa que Dave não gostava dele, talvez fosse por estar com Kurt, por apesar de não ser como este ultimo, ser muito mais facil de aceitar que fosse gay do que Dave, um jogador de Futebol e Hoquei.

Kurt ignorara a sua pergunta e Dave tentava passar por eles, propositadamente empurrando um pouco Kurt, e descendo as escadas rapidamente, sabia porque eles estavam ali, eles iam falar daquilo, daquilo que acontecera e nunca devia ter acontecido iriam fazer isso no meio do recinto escolar onde toda a gente os poderia ouvir para depois se rir e troçar dele, iriam contar tudo. Formava-se um nó na garganta de Dave, não queria acreditar que Kurt lhe iria fazer aquilo, mas merecia, merecia pelo que fez a Kurt.

-O Kurt disse-me o que se passou. - Ao ouvir a voz do namorado do pequeno rapaz Dave congelou. Como poderia Kurt ter dito aquilo a alguém, sabia que ele iria contar e não ficaria surpreendido se nesse mesmo dia toda a escola fosse conhecedora.

"Faz de conta que não sabes de nada, é isso, só tens de fazer de conta" Ai é, e que te disse ele? – disse enquanto olhava à sua volta, deveria estar com bastante sorte para ninguem passar por aquelas escadas.

-Tu beijaste-me. - disse Kurt revirando os olhos, a voz mostrava desapontamento

-Eu não sei de que estás a falar.

Nunca Dave sentira vontade de se enfiar numa cova e enterrar-se. Será que nenhum dos dois tinha consciencia que estavam nos meio da escola e que depressa alguem viria a descobrir e arruinar a vida então "perfeita" dele. Será que está patente que se és gay podes andar por aí a tentar arruinar a vida de outras pessoas só porque estas cometeram um grande erro e deitaram tudo a perder, ou podes andar para aí a contar coisas a outros que não devias. Teria Kurt assim tanto medo dele que não era capaz de lhe falar sem correr o risco de o arrancar de um armário que ignorara a existencia durante tanto tempo e que agora temia sair.

- Parece que estás um pouco confuso... - começara o rapaz de uniforme a falar. Dave apenas se questionava quem lhe dera o direito de pensar que o conhece – E é completamente normal. É um assunto delicado para lidar... Só para saberes que não estás sozinho.

"Mas que raios sabia ele sobre assuntos dificeis sobre estar sozinho, não era ele que era a nova aquisição da equipa de futebol, que finalmente depois de anos no fundo da cadeia da escola atingira um local perto do topo, com medo de desiludir a familia, de acabar como os tios, de ter a unica pessoa que já gostou a ignora-lo durante anos e depois despreza-lo. Saber que ele nunca iria ser amado por Kurt porque para ele era um monstro, grande e feio." Eram tudo pensamentos que lhe passaram na cabeça em fracção e que lhe provocaram uma vontade imensa chegar perto daquele pequeno hobbit e gritar. Subira as escadas, e num acto impulsivo colocara as suas enormes mãos nos ombros dele empurrando-o contra a rede:

-Não te metas comigo.

-Tens de parar com isto!

Foram palavras ditas pro Kurt que ecoavam nos seus ouvidos enquanto se afastava do rapaz. Não fora o empurrao de Kurt que o afastara, pois este não tinha a força suficiente mas as palavras. Kurt não tinha noção da força que as suas palavras tinham em Dave que não tardara a descer as escadas e dirigir-se à casa de banho da ala de matemática que além de raramente frequentada, estava de momento fora de serviço


	18. Chapter 18

16 de Novembro de 2010

Em dez dias Dave vira a sua vida dar uma reviravolta e afundar-se como um barco que embateu num iceberg, encontrando-se agora no gabinete do director frente a frente com Kurt e os respectivos pais. O gabinete do director nunca parecera tão pequeno, mas talvez fosse só impressão sua afinal só lá estivera uma vez antes devido ao seu pedido para trocar o horario de duas disciplinas para poder conciliar com os treinos de hoquei. Figgins não estava, supostamente encontrava-se hospitalizado devido a um virus qualquer e nada mais nada menos do que Sue Sylvester substituira-o, o que significava que Dave estava metido em mais sarilhos, pois kurt era sem duvida um dos seus alunos preferidos, muito mais depois de os ajudar a ganhar aquele estupido torneio de claques.

Sentara-se e colocara o seu casaco por cima das pernas, era o seu pequeno cobertor que apesar de ser de tecido o ia protejer do mundo, uma metafora idiota e infantil mas era a que expressava melhor os sentimentos de Dave em relação aquela peça de roupa que o tinha levado ao topo da cadeia escolar. Via o seu pai entrar na sala, juntamente com Kurt e o seu pai Burt, que apesar de não ver à muitos anos era facil reconhecer, pois de à 9 anos para cá apenas tinha perdido o cabelo e ganho mais algumas rugas de expressao.

-Ele disse que me matava caso contasse … - Kurt fizera uma pequena pausa, como se fosse preparar os presentes para a proxima revelação. O coração de Dave batia mais rapidamente mais alto e mais forte, os seus joelhos tremiam, esperava tudo, esperava ser expulso da escola, de casa. O seu pai olhava-o fixamente como se encontra-se uma resposta nos olhos dele. Mas pela expressão dele não percebera a hesitação de Kurt. Dave só desejava que Kurt não contasse a ninguem, pelo menos mais ninguem sem contar aquele hobbit. Olhava agora fixamente para a boca de Kurt e a língua que costumava mostrar um pouco quando estava a pensar.- que ele andava chatear-me.

Dave não pudera expressar nada mais do que uma expressão de alivio ao ver que Kurt decidira não contar. Podia não compreender o porquê mas agradecia pois estava sem certezas, e não se sentia minimamente preparado para pensar nisso, seria uma reviravolta enorme na sua vida.

...

Paul tinha voltado juntamente com Dave. O seu olhar mostrava vergonha, sentia-se desapontado com o filho, como era possivel, ele em casa sempre fora um rapaz prestável e sossegado, com a excepção dos ultimos meses, que Paul primeiramente pensara ser culpa da pressão dos testes e exames. Pousaram os casacos no cabide e foram os dois para a cozinha, onde estava Alexandra e Margarete já com a mesa pronta para jantar. O jantar era apenas arroz e um bife grelhado com legumes, visto Dave ter-lhe pedido para evitar as batatas, e para a pequena Maggie uma sopa, pois ainda à pouco tempo recuperara de uma gastrenterite. Alexandra e Paul trocaram olhares preocupados, o que fez o coração do rapaz diminuir, na sua face já estava marcada uma expressão de tristeza e derrota. Kurt tinha-o expulso praticamente da sua vida, estava livre, finalmente livre de David. Surpreendera-se por Kurt não ter contado nada do beijo, não seria muito mais facil, humilha-lo ali em publico, à frente da directora Sylvester e esperar que a seu tempo ela o fosse humilhando aos poucos à frente de todo o corpo escolar como fizera com muitos outros em situações bastante diferentes.

Maggie subira a uma cadeira e olhava curiosa para a cara do irmão e não parecia muito feliz com o que via. Com as mãos tentava forçar um sorriso em Dave que o desfazia sempre que as tirava. Farta de ver a cara triste do irmão, Maggie batera-lhe na mão e dissera:

-Eu não que'ro b'er-te a t'iste! - Dave não pudera deixar de esboçar um sorriso, como era inocente a sua irmã às vezes.

Sentaram-se todos à mesa e começaram a comer. O olhar com que Alexandra fitava o filho revelava tristeza, tristeza e desilusão. Fora uma refeição feita sobre um clima pesado, o assunto era uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

-David, filho, queres contar à tua mãe …

-Posso-me ausentar da mesa? - Perguntara Dave de novo, não queria falar disso, não agora, não nunca, mas muito menos com Maggie ali.

-Dave, diz-me o que se passa contigo! - Perguntara Alexandra ao ver a forma como ele se tentava apressar para se ausentar.

Dave levantara-se da mesa e caminhava mais rapido de modo a evitar que a mãe o visse naquele estado, os seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas ao ponto de não ver as escadas que subia, mas continuou, continuou até chegar ao quarto e fechar a porta. Sentia-se seguro no quarto, mais seguro que na sala onde estavam os seus pais, e o seu segredo não estava a salvo. Sabia que estava a desiludir os pais, afinal a sua mãe não queria que acontecesse o mesmo que aconteceu ao tio David ela não queria que o seu filho fosse homossexual,era como se lhe desse uma facada nas costas. E os seus avós que pensariam? Certamente a sua avó Betty não se iria importar, afinal no passado ele já lhe tinha falado de Kurt e ela não reagira mal, mas também a sua avó era praticamente surda por isso suspeitava que ela nem sequer tivesse ouvido o que dizia. Os avós maternos iriam ignora-lo, insulta-lo, abandona-lo como o tinham feito com o seu tio, afinal porque haveria de ser diferente.

-Dave por favor abre a porta...-Alexandra suspeitava da situação desde o momento em que Paul mencionara o nome de Kurt, mas não queria acreditar que o seu filho podesse ter feito isso, não aquele rapaz e muito menos depois do que o seu irmão tinha sofrido durante a vida toda. -Teddy por favor...

Nesse momento Dave deixara de resistir, as lagrimas escorriam pela cara, sentia-se fraco ao ter as suas emoçoes expostas daquela forma. Perdera as forças tornando facil para a mãe conseguir entrar no quarto e abraça-lo. Dave retribuira o abraço, enterrando a face nos ombros da mãe, não tinha coragem de a olhar nos olhos, não depois do que fizera e do que descobrira sobre si mesmo, o medo da rejeiçao e o enorme aperto no coração impediam no de proferir palavra que fosse. Ouvira os murmuros da mãe dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem e pedindo-lhe para contar o que se passava, mas nenhuma as palavras saia da boca de Dave, Alexandra continuava a murmurar:

-"Eu já devia ter suspeitado...", nesse momento o sangue do rapaz gelou, ela sabia, ela sabia e ia abandona-lo, afinal ele não iria trazer mais do que desgosto e dor à familia.

Alexandra tentara com que o filho se sentasse na cama para poderem falar claramente mas ele deitara-se com a cabeça enterrada na almofada abafando o choro. Pousara-lhe o casaco de jersey sob o corpo, sabia que para Dave aquilo funcionava como uma especie de cobertor de segurança, pelo menos desde o ultimo ano, o tempo em que as suas mudanças de comportamento se tinham agravado bastante.

-Dave filho fala comigo, tu sabes que eu estou aqui para te ajudar...

-Não vais nada, tu sabes que não,... tu vais... vais expulsar-me de casa,... desculpa se sou como ele,... , eu não queria não queria desiludir-te … eu tentei, … eu juro que tentei ... - Dave controlava-se para não explodir, cada palavra que dizia soava cansada após tanta luta para se libertar. - Desculpa …

A mulher sentia um aperto no coração, lembrava-se exactamente do dia em que dissera essas palavras, e sentia-se mal pelo desentendimento por parte do filho, mas não poderia esperar mais, pois na altura Dave era uma criança. "**-Por favor não deixeis o Dave seguir as pegadas do David e ficar por Lima. Eu não sei quanta mais dor posso aguentar caso lhe aconteça alguma coisa. Ele merece ser feliz" - **Estas tinham sido as palavras de Alexandra naquela noite. E devido a um desentendimento tinham transformado a vida do seu filho num ciclo de ódio e violencia. Passava a mão sobre o cabelo do filho dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem mas sabia que ele recusava-se a ouvir, precisava mesmo de fazer a mensagem chegar ao filho e por isso tentou aborda-lo de outra forma. Fora ao seu quarto buscar um pequeno embrulho, o mesmo que lhe tinha sido deixado com a morte do irmão, nunca a mensagem escrita naquele embrulho o poderia ajudar como naquele momento, e pousara-o ao lado do filho.

-Desculpa não te ter dado isto antes, mas trazer-te à memoria o que acontecera ao teu tio não me parecia ser a melhor ideia na altura. E filho, desculpa se naquele dia me entendeste mal, eu apenas quero que sejas feliz, e que se isso te tirar de Lima melhor, não queria que te acontecesse algo de mal como aconteceu ao tio David. - Dave tentara limpar as lagrimas ao casaco e sentar-se ao lado da mãe, pousando a cabeça sobre o seu colo.- Ao fim destes anos todos continuo a sentir-me culpada por ter deixado os meus pais comportarem-se daquela forma com ele - Alexandra passava as mãos pelo cabelo do filho durante longos minutos na tentativa de deixa-lo mais calmo. - És o meu filho, o meu pequeno Teddy e eu gosto de ti assim como és.

Deixara o quarto silenciosamente, deixando o filho à vontade para abrir o embrulho.

Dave olhava para o embrulho, um sentimento de culpa invadia-o, tornara-se naquilo que o seu tio mais odiava, que ele mesmo quando mais novo odiava e isso partia-lhe o coração. Quando achava que tinha desiludido a mãe por gostar de Kurt enganara-se, desiludira-se apenas a si mesmo por não contar a verdade nem aceita-la, e desiludira os seus pais e principalmente os seus dois tios, tornando-se num daqueles monstros que há dez anos que roubaram a vida. Sentia uma dor forte no peito, se calhar era o seu coração a partir-se em pedaços mais pequenos, mas para isso, pensava Dave, era preciso ter um coração, coisa que naquele momento duvidava. As suas mãos tremiam ao pegar no embrulho, não se sentia merecedor de abrir algo que os seus tios lhe tinham deixado, pois tinha a certeza que se eles tivessem vivos não iriam aprovar nenhuma das suas acções. Pegara no embrulho e removera o fio que o envolvia cuidadosamente para não o estragar, era a ultima coisa que restava que pertence-se aos tios, fora a memória dos dois, visto Spock ter morrido de velhice à dois anos. Não tinha coragem para abrir o caderno, tinha medo do que iria encontrar, da mensagem que os tios lhe tinham para dizer. As lágrimas pareciam mais pesadas, apenas queria desaparecer, acabar com tudo, com a dor de Kurt a desilusão da familia. Pensava no que aconteceria se morresse e se nunca existisse, "talvez seja tudo melhor se não existir" eram estas as palavras que apareciam em rodapé em cada imagem mental que tinha. Tornava-se mais dificil respirar, parecia sufocar nos pensamentos e lágrimas. Pousara o caderno na cama e saira de casa, ia correr um bocado e depois talvez fosse dar umas horas ao saco de boxe que havia comprado no seu ultimo aniversário. Trocara os jeans e o polo verde por uns calçoes e uma t-shirt antes de sair, estava frio mas isso pouco lhe importava no momento, iria correr até os ossos doerem até a dor ser insuportavel até o frio o impedir. Apertada as ligaduras nas quais envolvera as mãos, para evitar que o frio piora-se de alguma forma as feridas que tinha nos nós dos dedos por andar a praticar no saco de boxe sem luvas.


	19. Chapter 19

À porta de casa ligara o ipod, e começara a correr. A primeira guitarrada denunciara a música, "I hate everything about you", e Dave não podia deixar de rir-se da ironia, mais do que odiava tudo em Kurt odiava tudo em si mesmo, a parte de si repleta de odio e que revelava ao mundo.

Mas odiava Kurt, por te-lo trocado, abandonado depois de ter sido o seu unico amigo por anos. Odiava-o por te-lo visto tantas vezes sozinho, por ter-se rido uma vez quando lhe chamaram Furball e Chewbacca, por ter perdoado Puck e Finn, por rasgar os cartão que lhe deixara no cacifo nos ultimos anos, no dia de S. valentim, e por não se lembrar da alcunha que Dave lhe dera quando decidiram ser "namorados", Beth. O nome para qual escrevia os cartões para evitar que alguem o incriminasse, o nome no qual pensava para não se sentir sujo, uma desilusão. Acima de tudo odiava-o pela sua coragem em dizer o que pensava, coisa que muitas vezes faltava a ele mesmo. Odiava-o por ser aceite pela familia, pelos amigos, coisa que não iria acontecer com ele mesmo, embora a sua mãe o fosse aceitar, sabia que via nele a sombra do seu irmão e isso magoava-a, os avós maternos iriam desprezar a sua existência, os seus amigos iam abandona-lo, ridiculariza-lo, expulsa-lo da equipa, o Glee club iria-lo odiar ainda mais por apenas afastar Kurt deles porque tinha medo de si mesmo, iria parar ao fundo da piramide social da escola.

O seu coração começara a bater mais alto, mais rápido à medida que avançava. A música tornara-se som de fundo comparado com as batidas do seu coração, o som seco das sapatilhas a bater na calçada. Não sentia o vento, nem o frio, sentia o corpo a aquecer, o sangue a correr-lhe nas veias como lava, o suor caindo da testa. Kurt tinha razão, Dave suava demasiado e Dave odiava isso, odiava dar-lhe razão. Por mais eclética que fosse a selecção de musicas parecia que o seu ipod escolhera apenas passar música que lhe fizesse pensar em Kurt, que o fizesse esforçar-se mais, lhe incentivasse a raiva que tinha por si mesmo. Além da normal dose de guitarradas, Dave tinha um "fraquinho musical" por Sinatra, para ele era a verdadeira forma de expressar sentimentos por musical sem parecer demasiado "emocional".. Mas nem mesmo a escolha de Sinatra parecia-o ajudar naquele momento. Surpreendera-se quando "Creep" dos Radiohead começara a tocar, não ouvira aquela música em anos, mas aquele momento fizera-o reflectir nas letras, e desejara nunca se identificar tanto com uma musica. A sua visão piorara, as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto misturavam-se com o suor. Olhava em sua volta, o quarteirão estava vazio, no entanto o local parecia-lhe familiar, encontrava-se à frente da casa dos Hummel. Irónico como o destino podia ser, apesar de ser o ultimo local da terra onde queria ser encontrado , e onde queria ser visto por Kurt, ali estava ele, a suar, de olhos inchados à frente da casa daquele que atormentara. Quando pensara que a situação não poderia piorar, começara a sentir a chuva a cair-lhe na cara. O seu corpo parecia arrefecer rapidamente, o sangue gelara-lhe, tinha de continuar a correr, pedir abrigo ali era pedir que o ignorassem era trazer memórias dolorosas dos tempos em que lá era bemvindo. Uma das luzes ligara-se na casa, pelo perfil delicado conseguia adivinhar que era Kurt olhando pela janela e ver a chuva cair. Dave sabia que o rapaz o fazia, ele próprio o contara quando eram mais novos. Fora esse o incentivo que precisara para continuar a correr, não queria que ele o visse à frente da sua casa, naquele estado.

Controlava a respiração agora afectada pelo choro. Sentia-se mais leve, mais livre. Ansiava por chegar a casa.

Alexandra voltara a entrar no quarto do seu filho, aparentemente este tinha ido correr, coisa que não a surpreendia visto ser algo que ele fazia quando precisava de pensar ou mesmo libertar-se do stress. Em cima da cama estava o caderno, ainda fechado,como prevera Dave não iria ter a coragem de o abrir, não agora que finalmente tomara consciencia do que fizera. No entanto tinha esperança que aquele caderno fosse o que o seu filho precisava para poder abrir um pouco da sua concha e falar com ela, desabafar. Não iria pressiona-lo, sabia que a seu tempo ele iria falar, mas mostrara-lhe desde já o seu apoio.

Pousara o caderno sob uma das prateleiras e fora preparar o jantar, pelo menos até ao final da semana teria de fazer algo para resolver a situação do filho, e Paul iria concerteza tentar falar de novo com o conselho da escola. Talvez terapia fosse uma boa solução, ele poderia desabafar tudo sem sentir a pressão maternal, e era uma forma de mostrar à comunidade escolar que o seu filho queria mudar, e que poderiam por um voto de confiança nele ao deixa-lo voltar. Iria convence-lo disso amanhã.

Ouvira a porta a bater, Dave concerteza tinha acabado de chegar de uma corrida, e agora iria um bocado para o saco de boxe, era esta a rotina que seguia sempre que chegava a casa estes dias.

-Mamã, o Da'bey tá bem? - Perguntava a pequena Maggie, agarrada à camisola da mãe.

-Vai ficar filha, não te preocupes que ele vai ficar.

Dave abrira a porta da arrecadação, onde se encontrava o seu saco de boxe. Apertou mais um pouco as ligas das mãos e começara a dar socos no saco. O som era seco, bruto, puro não era melodia mas ruido que se confundia com os berros e as guitarras da música. Ruidos que se comparavam ao som de Kurt, quer dizer Hummel quando este embatia nos cacifos, sons que amava ouvir no ringue de hoquei quando levava alguém até à barreira, ou no campo de futebol quando bloqueava alguem. Faziam-no sentir forte, e não o cobarde que no fundo era. Esses ruidos eram a forma de canalizar a sua raiva, e prova sonora de que tentava, tentava no fundo que Kurt não o achasse repugnante, gordo, e no fundo um monstro. Sabia que nunca iria acabar como o namorado de Kurt, mas pelo menos tentara, ele tinha de mudar…

Ouvira algo cair perto de si, o que captou de imediato a atenção de Dave. A sua irmã mais nova estava a tirar tudo de cima da cadeira e tentava arrasta-la até ao armário. Que queria ela agora? Afinal sempre que brincara ali não se lembrava da existencia daquela prateleira

-Da'bey! Ajuda-me a chegar áquele livro em cima. - Pediu Maggie que entrara na divisão sorrateiramente – Eu sou pe'quenina e não consigo.

Dave pegou na pequena e tirou-a de cima da cadeira, a ultima coisa que queria acrescentar ao curriculo era ser culpado de qualquer ferimento à irmã. Pediu-lhe que ficasse sentada e não mexesse em mais nada enquanto ele tantava com algum esforço chegar à caixa que ela queria. Quando finalmente chegara com a ponta dos dedos à caixa o pó acumulado daquelas velharias fez com que espirrasse e batesse com a cabeça na estante. Para sorte de Dave a caixa caira sob o antigo sofá da sala não se partindo. Os seus olhos dilataram ao ver a caixa, ele conhecia-a, era onde ele e Kurt guardaram muitas das coisas, o pequeno bilhete de S. Valentim que lhe valera um castigo no primeiro ano de escola, o pequeno ramo de flores de papel que Kurt lhe fizera no ano seguinte, os desenhos que os dois iam fazendo de si mesmos numa casa pequena com o Spock e a Sneig, pensando nisso faria Kurt alguma ideia que os dois tinham morrido de velhice à uns anos atrás? Talvez não, mas Dave nunca lhe tivera a coragem de contar. Olhara para a irmã, que parecia fascinada com a descoberta e pegara na VHS da Bela e o Monstro que Kurt uma vez se esquecera lá em casa. Sorria enquanto pensava que esse fora em tempos o filme preferido de Kurt, viram-no juntos vezes sem conta, no fundo ele continuava a Bela enquanto Dave fora o principe se transformando no Monstro.

-Da'bey quero ver este? Pode ser? - disse entregando a cassete.

-Mas Maggie não temos leitor de cassetes, mas o Dabey promete-te que vai comprar-te o DVD para tu veres. Mas tu já sabes a história não é?

-Não sei não, podes contar-me? - Disse agarrada à perna do irmão, enquanto bocejava – Por fa'bor Dabey.

-Amanhã conto-te, é hora de ir para a cama, anda lá. - disse pegando na irmã ao colo – O Dabey vai levar-te ao quarto.

A pequena Maggie tentava lutar nos braços fortes do irmão, mas o sono levara àvante e adormecera. Cuidadosamente pousara a irmã na cama dela antes de ir de novo para ir buscar a caixa e guarda-la no seu quarto. Passara pela sua mãe que apenas lhe indicava que depois falariam.


End file.
